


Torrid Tuesday #9: Toys

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1_million_words Torrid Tuesdays. Today's prompt is Toys.</p><p>Again, not so torrid. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #9: Toys

__  
Danny opened the door after returning from dropping Grace off at Rachel’s. He paused before closing the door, watching Steve. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his back to Danny but that didn’t prevent Danny from seeing what he was doing.  
  
“There something you want to tell me, babe?” Danny asked when he had the door closed. He kissed Steve on the head as he made his way to the couch. Steve was still busy redressing the Barbies that Grace had left half-dressed on the coffee table.  
  
“They shouldn’t be put away…you know…bare,” Steve said, putting the pink shoes on the Barbie wearing the sparkly pink dress.  
  
“No, of course not,” Danny agreed, picking up one of the GI Joes that had had the …opportunity of modeling a blue sparkly dress. There were no matching blue shoes that would fit his wider, longer feet.  
  
“Hi handsome,” the Barbie in Steve’s hand said. “You come here often?”  
  
Danny’s GI Joe swiveled to look over his shoulder before turning back to the blonde doll. “I’m new in town,” the GI Joe said. “Would you like to show me the sights?”  
  
“Well,” the Barbie said in a completely unconvincing higher octave. “Maybe once you have on pants.”  
  
“You’ll go out with me if I put on pants?” Danny’s GI Joe asked her.  
  
“Sure. You’re kind of cute. Are you in the Army?”  
  
“Navy, girlfriend. I’m in the Navy,” Danny’s ~~doll~~ action figure informed her as Danny pulled pants on over the plastic legs.  
  
“Nobody in the Navy uses ‘girlfriend’ like that,” Steve told him in his normal voice, a frown pulling down the edges of his mouth.  
  
“GI Joe might,” Danny replied, putting the tiny jacket on the figure. “Okay. Let’s go dancing.”  
  
“Dancing,” Steve’s Barbie agreed, reaching out a hard plastic hand for Joe’s.  
  
“You’re kind of forward,” Joe told her, moving closer.  
  
“I plan to be a lot more forward before the night is over,” Barbie warned. “Do you have a problem with that?”  
  
“At least let me buy you dinner,” Joe suggested, making Barbie giggle. Danny didn’t think he’d ever heard anything like a giggle come from Steve before and he decided he very much liked it.  
  
“Okay,” Barbie agreed. “Dinner. Then dancing.”  
  
“What do you want to eat?” Joe asked her as they approached the pink Barbie-mobile.  
  
“Pizza. With ham and pineapple,” Barbie said, standing by the driver’s side of the car. “I’m driving. It’s my car.”  
  
“Are you always so bossy?” Joe asked, leaping with one try to land in the passenger seat.  
  
“I’m not bossy,” Barbie informed him. “I’m…self-reliant.”  
  
“Bossy,” Joe said.  
  
“Okay, we’re here,” Barbie said after the car had gone the length of the table. It drove directly to the pink and purple Barbie Dream House.  
  
“This isn’t a pizza place,” Joe said, getting out of the car with a single bound.  
  
“Pizza is for amateurs,” Barbie told him. “I want to skip straight to dessert.”  
  
“Oh,” Joe said, a smile in “his” voice. “I like the way that plastic brain of yours works.”  
  
“Are you anatomically correct? I only date boys who are,” Barbie said, leaning one pink clad hip against the trunk of her car.  
  
GI Joe peeked into his trousers, shaking his entire body rather than just his head. “Dammit. I’m the pre-teen model.”  
  
“Oh,” Barbie said, moving closer to him. “That’s really too bad. You’d be my first Army boy.”  
  
“Navy, babe. Why is that so hard for you to remember?” Joe asked her.  
  
“It isn’t hard to remember. I simply don’t care,” Barbie claimed. “Army. Navy. You’re still cute.”  
  
“Thank you.” Joe leaned closer to her whipped up blonde hair, whispering to her. “I have an idea. Let’s put clothes on the rest of your friends then take ours off.”  
  
“That’s an even better idea than pizza with pineapple,” Barbie agreed, sitting on the trunk of her car, her legs stretching straight out in front of her. Joe sat next to her, watching the progress of the rest of the dolls being dressed.  
  
“Got to say it, babe,” Danny said with a smile as he dressed three more Barbies. “Never thought you’d try to seduce me using toys.”  
  
“Yeah you did. You just didn’t expect the toys to be the dress-up kind,” Steve said, smiling slyly at Danny as he pulled boots on the remaining GI Joes.  
  
Danny had no choice but to laugh as they put away all the dolls. “Touché. Why don’t you come upstairs with me and show me what you’d do if this wasn’t pre-teen GI Joe?”  
  
“You got it,” Steve said, following Danny up the steps and admiring the way Danny’s anatomically correct body filled out _his_ clothes.


End file.
